


I'm Busy

by minasnape



Series: Harry Potter Character Oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Dom Severus Snape, Daddy Kink, Dom Severus Snape, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minasnape/pseuds/minasnape
Summary: Jayda doesn't know how to leave Severus alone while he marks papers, so he comes up with something knew to teach her a lesson.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter Character Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169876
Kudos: 13





	I'm Busy

Severus was sitting at his desk looking rather frustrated, as he usually did when grading papers. His brows were furrowed, his best quill pressed between his fingers. Jayda walked over to him with a bright smile plastered across her face. She sat down in his lap with her arms around his neck. She nestled her face into the crook of his neck. Severus let out a long sigh.

“Princess, is there a reason for you disrupting me while I’m working?” 

She smiled brightly before giving him a peck on the cheek. She slid off his lap and stood to his left. With a smirk, she reached down and grabbed his left hand, inching it up her thighs and landing directly onto the wet spot in her knickers. She let out a low whimper at the contact. Severus looked at her quizzically the entire time. 

“What are you doing, princess?” 

“You’ve been working all day, sir. I want to make you feel better.” 

“You’re looking for trouble walking around like that.” He raised his eyebrow, eyeing her lace panties and cropped shirt.

He sighed as he brought his hand back up to feel her through her knickers. His thumb quickly found her clit and he began to gently run circles into it. She threw her head back in pleasure, murmuring her thanks under her breath. His slender, calloused fingers were cold against her warm skin, even through the thin lace of her panties. Suddenly, he stopped. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She looked at him with complete desperation.

“Of course not, princess. I’m a little busy right now.” 

She pouted, folding her arms across her chest. He reached out and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. 

“I’m busy right now, sweet girl. I love you so much. I promise I’ll take care of you when I’m finished, okay?” Reluctantly, she nodded her head and returned to their chambers.

\---

The sun had begun to set. Severus decided that the sixth year’s papers were not going to be done anytime soon, and his time would be better spent with his partner. He made his way to their chambers, but came to halt when he reached the door. Jayda sat on the bed fully nude, laying on her stomach with her legs bent at the knees. She was reading a book, humming some muggle song she liked. Severus decided to stay silent. He began to undress, quietly dropping his clothes by the door. He walked to the foot of the bed, roughly grabbing her ankles and dragging her to the edge. She gasped, not aware of his presence until then. He pulled her bottom against her, squeezing her hips in his large hands. She relaxed in his hands once she felt his cock pressed against her labia. He pressed kisses down her spine before standing back up.

“Thank Merlin, I’ve waited all day,” she whined. Severus just chuckled and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up so that her back was pressed against him. His skin radiated warmth and she eased into it. He leaned in so that his warm breath tickled her ear.

“What a naughty, impatient little girl you are. What have I told you about interrupting me while I’m marking?” His tight grip on her hair brought her the exact kind of pain she had been craving all day.

“You said never to interrupt you while you’re working, sir.” She gasped as he slid his hand down her breast and onto her wet pussy. His hands were ice cold. He spun her around once he felt how aroused she was. After all the time they spent together, it still shocked her how easily he could toss her around.

“You’re already wet. Have you been in here playing with yourself all day?” She shook her head. He raised an eyebrow, unsure of the truthfulness of what she was saying. Her innocent smile never faltered. He weighed his options. There was no denying that he was hard the minute he first saw her lying there with nothing on. After some more thinking, he decided not to press the matter. There were more important things to tend to. He placed a kiss on forehead.

He pushed her back onto the bed, kneeling in front of her. He began to kiss her inner thighs, leaving trails of painful hickeys. She moaned and squirmed beneath him, desperately gripping the sheets. He pushed down on her hips to keep them in place. The wait was worth it for both of them. She was even more eager after waiting all day for him. He licked a straight line up her pussy, pausing to suck her clit. He slid in a finger as he did this, thrusting in and out of her quickly. He wanted to warm her up so that she was as comfortable as possible. It was not long before she reached her climax, clenching tightly around him. He brought his fingers up to his lips and licked them clean, maintaining eye contact with her the entire time. She sat up.

“Princess, I wanna try something new today. Something we’ve talked about before. First I want to hear you say the safeword, okay?” He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb.

“Red,” she replied confidently.

“Good girl.” He reached into the top drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. He squeezed some out on his hands, kissing her passionately as he spread the clear liquid on her ass. She sighed at the coldness, but allowed the kiss to distract her. She could taste something familiar on his lips, but she could not place it. It was herbal, a subtle mix of bitter and sweet. It was a lot like him. She made a mental note to ask him if he had bought some new tea later, but she figured she would forget once he was done with her. She gasped as he slipped a lube-covered finger in her ass while sucking on her nipple. The feeling was different, but not painful. He was extra slow, and she appreciated how gentle he was being. “How are you feeling, princess?’ he asked. His voice was gentle, just above a whisper.

“Good,” she replied, “you can add another.” He searched her eyes for any shred of hesitation before adding another finger. She winced and tensed up a bit. The pain was minimal, and she was more in her head than anything else.

“Relax. The more tense you are, the more it’ll hurt.” His voice was stern, but assuring. She relaxed again, allowing her body to sink into the softness of the sheets, the gentle touch of his fingers, and the persistent bumping of his nose against her clit as he entered her pussy with his tongue. He began to thrust his fingers into her, removing them just a bit before pushing them in again. Her slight discomfort turned to sensual bliss as she felt her orgasm approaching. She began to moan loudly, grinding against his tongue. The feeling of dual penetration was foreign, but she soon realized just how much she enjoyed it. Before she knew what was happening, she squirted on his tongue. He continued licking at a quick pace until her legs were trembling. Once she was all cleaned up, he rose to his feet. 

Severus grabbed her throat, pulling her into another rough kiss. She was still shaking from her orgasm. He smirked against her lips, loving how sensitive she was. It was astonishing how easily she could get her to lose herself. He raised his fingers to her lips, looking at her expectantly. She took them into her mouth, guiding them all the way to the back of her throat. She swirled her tongue around them as she pulled them out, leaving a trail of spit between his fingers and her lips. She sat up on her knees, watching intently as he used her saliva to stroke his cock. He let out a low moan, shutting his eyes for a moment. 

“Do you think you’re ready for me to take that tight little ass, or do I need to get the butt plug again?” 

“I'm ready, daddy. I want you to fill me up.” He chuckled at how excited she was. He grunted as he gave his cock a few more hard jerks.

“Lay down for me, princess. I want you on your back. If you have any doubts or want to stop, just say the safe word and we can figure it out.” He pressed a kiss to her lower stomach before lining his cock up with her asshole. He added some more lube and used the tip of his cock to spread it around. Her heart was racing in her chest—not out of fear, but pure excitement. Trust was essential to the process. She completely gave her body to him, and he trusted her to know her limits. It was a beautiful contract that existed between them. He looked to her one last time for confirmation. She nodded in response, and he began to push into her. 

Jayda winced as she stretched around him. He leaned down to push the hair out of her face, remaining completely still as she adjusted to him. “You ready?” he asked. 

“Yes, you can start now,” she whispered, nodding her head. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before beginning to thrust in and out of her slowly. She gripped the sheets desperately to keep herself still. 

Soon, the slight pain she felt melted into immense pleasure. Once he felt her relax, he began pounding into her ruthlessly. He leaned into her, his breath tickling her face. “That’s it, take it like a good girl,” he grunted. She gripped his back for stability, soon creating a web of scratches in his pale flesh. The slapping of skin against skin echoed off of the walls of their bedroom like the ticking of a metronome. It wasn’t long before her moans turned to screams.

“Merlin, Severus, I—I don't know if I can take it,” she panted, her head turned towards the pillow. 

“Look at me,” he ordered. When she did not comply, he grabbed her jaw and turned her head to face him. He spat in her face, smirking as it rolled down her cheek. “You wanted my attention. Now, you’re going to lay here and take my cock like a big girl. Maybe you’ll remember not to disturb me as I work.” He spread her legs wider with his hands, gripping her thighs roughly. It allowed him to bottom out in her with every stroke. 

It wasn’t long before his cock started to twitch inside of her, begging for sweet release. “Finger yourself. I want you completely full when I cum in you, whore,” she grunted. She pushed two fingers in, slowly pumping them into herself before picking up speed. Her moaning increased as she did so. Her fingers could feel his cock moving inside of her as she pleasured herself. Soon she was trembling around him, struggling to continue fingering herself as her walls contracted around her fingers.

“Fuck, that’s it, keep coming on my cock,” Severus moaned. He pulled out, gripping her waist firmly as he flipped her over so that she was on her knees. He entered her once again, this time holding her up by the back of her neck. Her trembling body was pressed flush against his chest as he pounded into her. “You like it when I use both of your tight little holes, don’t you? Needy little slut. The way you beg for me, worship me. It’s pathetic,” he spat.

She couldn’t manage to get a single word out. Her brain was buzzing with the aftermath of her orgasm. There was nothing she loved more than being fucked completely senseless. His animalistic nature made her feel whole. She wanted to please him, to be completely used by him.

Severus felt his climax approaching rapidly as his thrusts became more erratic. He snaked his free hand around her body and onto her clit, determined to have her cum around him as he released. As he felt her cum again, moaning loudly, he finally released his hot, white seed into her. She sighed as he finally stopped his movements, lowering her body back onto the bed. Without his arm to support her, she collapsed into the bed with ass in the air. He pressed kisses down her arched spine before steeping back to look at the mess he’s made.

His cum dripped out of her used, slightly gaped hole. There was a hand-shaped bruise on her neck. Lube mixed with their arousal to cover her ass, pussy, and the backs of her thighs.

“You okay, princess?” he asked calmly.

“Hmphh,” she mumbled. He chuckled at her incoherence. 

“Now, I hope you learned your lesson. Interrupt me again, and I might have to call in reinforcements.”


End file.
